<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Scofields' Joy by misa_pb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459572">At Scofields' Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misa_pb/pseuds/misa_pb'>misa_pb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scofields &amp; Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prison Break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misa_pb/pseuds/misa_pb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title traducted and inspired by Zola's Au Bonheur des Dames. </p><p>A mundane sunday morning at the Scofields, post season 5.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Scofield &amp; Michael Scofield Jr., Michael Scofield Jr. &amp; Sara Tancredi, Michael Scofield/Sara Tancredi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scofields &amp; Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Scofields' Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----------------</p><p>Little Faith laid between her parents, that had traded sleeping late on week ends or others early morning bed activities in favor of playing with their daughter.</p><p>At only three months of age, Faith had already grown significantly since her first weeks into the world, much to Sara's relief, and was always up at 7 am sharp, resltlessly squirming in her crib and eventually fussing when her parents refused to acknowledge her presence.</p><p>She would be placed right between them, on their bed, with Sara often commenting that this was a "priviledge" she wouldn't have given any of her babies and that Michael was spoiling Faith.</p><p>She didnt love the sight and feel of her, her baby and Michael altogether in bed any less, it filled her with a warm flush of love and earnest adoration for them both.</p><p>It was impossible to close an eye though, because Faith, was as talkative in the mornings as never, she squealed and screamed letting out high pitched cries and huffing excitedly while kicking her legs against some of her parents limb, her arms flailing too, tiniest of fingers grabbing onto clothes and specially...Sara's hair. Though she loved scratching Michael's stubble too, the scratchy feel of it against her palm proving to be quite a distraction.  </p><p>Michael chuckled as she let out one of her crazy sounds, fists flailing and legs kicking the sheets. </p><p>Sara smiled shaking her head. Mike was such a quiet baby in comparaision, and sometimes she guiltily thought, maybe parents feelings detainted on babies ? maybe Mike was quiet because he felt his mother was heartbroken...</p><p>And Faith ? she undoubtly heard her parents giggle everyday, had a loving happy family...and a tiny piece of Sara's heart used to hurt thinking that, maybe she had been less of a mother to Mike, because she herself was broken, wasn't whole. </p><p>They had laid her straight and her moving and squirming had led her to be positionned diagonally, almost horizontally between them, her head against Michael's chest while her legs kicked Sara's belly.</p><p>"What are you doing ?" Michael turned her back up right laughing slightly, Sara didn't seem to mind and she had well healed since, but he still worried about her incision scar, the fear his heart had been envolopped with during Faith's birth and the hours and days of pain Sara was in, after the C-section, were way too recent in his mind.</p><p>"That's her new game, pull mama, grab dada and now it's kick mama again, like she has been doing for months inside, back to square one." Sara ironised smiling and patting Faith's own stomach. </p><p>Faith reacted by letting out a tiny scream, making baby sounds and grabbing onto Sara's hand.</p><p>Her mother shook her head and looked up at Michael, who smiled at her, eyeing his wife's revealing tank top and Sara's lip curled upward seeing the affectionate desire in his eyes. If only this little girl of them would let them.</p><p>They compensated by leaning over her as Michael planted his lips on Sara's, and Sara responded, kissing back and lignering some more. </p><p>They were broken apart by a high pitched wail from their tiny one again and both laughed. </p><p>Sara looked at her and bent, pecking her small lips too. "We didn't forget you." She smirked and Michael imitated her, only, Faith beamed at her dad's kiss, huffing excitedly...she had always responded to Michael's touch, curling her lip in her sleep or leaning onto him when he carries her. There wasn't a place other than her dad's arms where Faith could feel as confortable and safe.</p><p>And Sara still felt something melt inside her at their pure and wonderful relationship.   </p><p>Michael then kissed her cheek and Faith let out excited cries.</p><p>Sara chuckled and put a forefinger on her baby lips. "Sshh you're going to wake your brother." she chastised but taking it as yet another playful game, Faith's wails rose from an octave. </p><p>"Already done mom.." Mike's voice came from the door frame, in a groggy complain.</p><p>"Aww, my sweet boy... come here ?" Sara patted her side and Mike sleepily dragged his feet to their bed to snuggle against Sara as Michael pulled Faith close to him.</p><p>It stroke the both of Michael and Sara, how Mike had grown up since Michael's return, and how his 9 years old form looked big next to Faith's tiny one, but he'll still always be his mother's baby, Michael realised, and his own heart's most special treasure. </p><p>And Sara somehow compensated the unfair feeling she always had towards Mike, because he had a happy family too, and he was loved too. </p><p>Faith seemed to dislike this new arrangement, frowning slightly as she stared at her mama hugging Mike and began wailing, more complainingly now, as she grabbed onto Mike's shirt and hit his back with her fists.</p><p>Sara opened her eyes, gently pushing Faith's arms away. "Hey, he's my baby too." She explained to Faith, more trying to tease her than anything and Michael mouthed 'stop' as she kissed the top of Mike's head.</p><p>Almost looking furious with jealousy, Faith turned and grabbed Michael's neck, her lips forming a buble as if she was about to cry and Michael kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Mommy loves you all the time Faith, Mike is your brother, he deserve some attention too." Michael explained as if Faith was old enough to understand this and she protested kicking her legs and grabbing at Mike's ear this time.</p><p>"Owww" Mike complained and Michael pulled Faith's grip off of him. "Whoa..that was mean.." he commented.</p><p>Sara gently rubbed Mike's reddened skin. "Faith Anne Scofield, first you wake the whole house up at dawn on a sunday morning and now you're being mean with your brother, that's enough." Sara feigned scolding her, teasing for her reaction and Faith stilled against Michael, watching Sara for a second, Michael feared she might actually cry, but then she made high pitched sounds, as if fighting Sara back in her own tirade. </p><p>At the end, she was almost panting from effort and Michael laughed kissing her temple. "Someone's got her mother's temper." he chuckled, already imaginating a teenage Faith fighting with Sara.</p><p>Sara eyed Michael but then smiled as she felt Mike laugh against her. </p><p>He turned from her embrace towards his sister. "She's not gonna let us sleep right ?" he asked defeated at the idea of finding sleep again. </p><p>"Not a chance." Sara replied and Mike reached for his sister sitting up. "Can I have her ?" Michael smiled and handed Faith to Mike, sitting up too. "Sure, I'll make some breakfast and then how about we go for some cycling ? that way miss Faith can have her mom all to herself." Michael suggested.</p><p>"Yeah ! That's a cool plan dad, are you making pancakes ?" He asked and Michael playfully raked his hair with a hand. "What else ?" he grinned, and Sara smiled, pancakes seemed was a family tradition Michael was so glad to have with Mike.</p><p>"Wait, let me come too, I'll get some coffee started." Sara said rising too, she could always nap in the afternoon and that's probably what they all would do once the baby slept. "You got her?" She asked Mike. "Yeah mom, don't worry." he promised and she bent to kiss her daughter's forehead. "bad girl." she chastised before getting up.</p><p>She joined Michael into making breakfast for their children and this domesticity was all she ever wished for.</p><p>Michael looked over at her form, in her pyjamas, her hair in a messy ponytail and smiled to himself, he loved Sara so much. </p><p>He still, at times like these, couldn't believe he had her back, her, and their two brautiful children. </p><p>Sara looked up from the mugs of coffee she was prepping and caught his gaze, she smiled back, pure love in her eyes, and Michael was complete.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please review :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>